


Barbara Gets Hypnotized

by RTP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Breasts, Butt, Control, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Fluff, Hot, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Nipples, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Thighs, Vibrator, ass, boobs, cum, hypnotize, mind, naked, nude, stories, tits, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: Barbara Dunkelman is a superheroine who gets into quite a sticky situation ;)Complete smut, nothing but smut.If anyone has promps they'd like me to use please put them in the comments I'll definitely check them out :)





	

Barbara Dunkelman is a super heroine, tasked with defeating the worlds most devious villains and evildoers. She has beaten countless enemies, and is known for her super strength and super good looks. Her outfit is a white leather one piece catsuit. It hugs her slender body tightly, especially around her thighs and butt. Her breasts are elevated greatly by the tight leather, and the zipper stops fairly low to show off a large portion of her cleavage. Seductiveness is a big part of beating the bad guys, and she definitely has that down. The only other thing she wears is a white eye mask. Her blonde hair flows beautifully down her shoulders and back, blowing in the breeze as she stands on a rooftop gazing at her city. The building she observes is a warehouse lit only by a single flickering street light. She watches as a van approaches with its headlights turned off. Two men get out wearing ski masks and they walk to the back of the van to unload whatever they're carrying. They bring out what looks like a device to restrain someone, silver and flat except for the four cuffs for your hands and feet. They carry it into the building and Barbara makes her move. She stays low and close to the wall as she skirts the side of the building, avoiding the light as she approaches the warehouse style doors. Suddenly they begin to close and she makes a split second decision. Barbara sprints forward and slides under the door as it hits the ground. She pops up and takes in her surroundings. She sees four men, two of them still carrying the holding device and the other two armed with assault rifles. They all see her at the same time she sees them. She springs at the two armed guards and grabs the first one's gun. She rips it out of his hand and tosses it behind her, bringing that hand back around and hitting him in the cheek with her full force, knocking him into the wall and in the process, knocking him unconscious. She jumps in the air and puts her thick thighs on either side of the next guards head, squeezing with her thighs and using her weight to bring him to the ground. She lands with her butt sitting on his upper chest and she punches him in the nose, definitely breaking it. He's out cold. That's when she hears the click of a hammer being cocked.  
"Hands up lady." Says a low masculine voice.  
"Shit" she thinks, remembering now the gun she carelessly tossed behind her. One of the two guards left must've picked it up. She slowly stands up and turns around, and suddenly she feels a great impact collide with the area in between her legs.  
"Ahhh!!" She yells and grabs her pussy with both hands, falling to her knees. She looks back up to see a tall figure looming above her.  
"Enjoy your nap" he says as an unfamiliar arm reaches around her and puts its cloth filled hand over her nose and mouth. Chloroform, she immediately thinks. Don't breathe in. She struggles against her holders, but they're strong enough to keep her restrained. Her bright blue eyes are wide with fear as she feels her lungs beg for air. Finally she has to take a breath and when she does it isn't the satisfying relief of air, but the bitter smell of chloroform. After a few more seconds of struggling her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls backwards, into the arms of the man holding the rag. He picks her unconscious body up and carries her into the next room. He sets her down on a table and grabs the zipper at her chest, pulling down to reveal more cleavage and then her toned stomach, all the way down to her naval. He pulls the suit apart to slide her arms out of it, and when he does her magnificent boobs are revealed to him. He can't help but grab one and sqeeze, feeling it jiggle as he moves it around. Her perfect pink nipples poke out softly from her large round breasts. The man grabs one in between his fingers, enjoying the breaths she lets out uncontrollably. He pulls her arms out and proceeds to take her long, sexy legs out of the tight fitting suit. She is wearing a pair of pale pink panties the man notices. She has severe camel toe due to the earlier blow to that area. The man grabs her almost completely naked form and tosses her over his shoulder, carrying her to the restraining device they just brought in. He stands her upright and cuffs her wrists, letting her arms support her limp body. 

Barbara opens her eyes to see a vacant room. She realizes her arms are restrained above her and her wrists are aching. She stands up straight so her arms aren't supporting her weight anymore. She then notices that she is naked. Her hands instinctively attempt to cover her breasts, but they just strain against the cuffs to no avail. She notices she's still wearing panties.  
"That's good, it means they probably didn't do anything while I was out." She thinks to herself.  
The door to her left opens and a man wearing a full suit walks in. His dark hair is slicked back and he is looking down on the long legged blonde. He is handsome but intimidating at the same time.  
"I hope you had a nice nap." He says. Barbara immediately blushes, remembering that he can see almost her entire body.  
"What's going on? Who are you?" Barbara asks with a bit of fear in her voice. As a powerful superheroine she has never been in a situation where she has no control.  
"I appreciate you barging into my warehouse tonight, it saved me the trouble of going to find some superheroine to test my new abilities on." The man says.  
"New abilities? Who are you?" Barbara asks again, now more fearful than before.  
"I am a student of hypnotism, I'll say that. And you are the perfect person to try this out on." He says as he pulls out a silver cylindrical device. He brings it right in front of Barbara's face and presses the button on it. A bright light comes out, illuminating her beautiful face. Her eyes go wide and her mouth opens. She can't help but stare at the light and she can feel herself weakening.  
"No... Must resist..." She strains as the light continues to overpower her mind.  
"I...I can't... fight it..."  
Barbara's eyes are starting to close now as her eyelids flutter, feeling heavier by the second.  
The man brings his other hand to her rear, slapping it hard, her butt shaking from the force.  
"Oh!" She moans out.  
"I...I'm too weak..." Barbara struggles as much as she can but within a few seconds, she closes her eyes and her head drops.  
"Perfect." The man says.  
"Now whenever I snap my fingers you will wake up under my control." He says to her unconscious form.  
*snap*  
"Mmm, ohhh god... what happened?" Barbara moans as she wakes up.  
"You are under my control now." The man says.  
"Wha...what..?" She says, still dazed.  
"Hmm, it didn't work." The man concludes.  
"You are a powerful superheroine it makes sense that you need to be broken first." He says as one of the guards brings him a white cylindrical device with a ball on top. He sticks his fingers under the hem of her panties and feels her clit.  
"Mmm..." Barbara instinctively lets out.  
The man rubs her clit with his fingers, judging the reaction from the noises she lets slip. Barbara closes her thighs around his hand, in an attempt to block access to her vagina, but her thighs just push his hand further into her clit.  
"Oh fuck..." She says, immediately regretting the action as it further stimulates her. Barbara bites her plump bottom lip as the man slides his fingers up and down glistening folds, his fingers getting slick with her arousal.  
Barbara thinks to herself, "fuck why am I so horny right now!?"  
Her nipples are hard and poking out softly from her large boobs which jiggle every time she struggles. The mans fingers slide into her pussy embarrassingly easy. Barbara blushes hard and tries to contain her moan as the man begins pumping his fingers in and out very quickly, short hard thrusts that are making her boobs and butt jiggle severely. Her body is betraying her mind as the pleasure overwhelms her. The man removes his hand, and Barbara almost whines at the emptiness in her pussy. The man takes both hands and grabs her big panty covered butt, pulling them down from the back and all the way to her knees. Barbara protests but they are immediately turned into moans when the mans fingers graze her clit.  
"Oh god. Oh no please stop" she almost moans out as the man begins rubbing her clit.  
"Why? Is it cause you like this?" The man condescendingly asks her.  
"Fuck fuck it's...it's my  
w-weakness" Barbara admits.  
"Oh is that so?" The man asks.  
"I'm-I'm gonna...I'm gonna  
c-cum!" She tries to get out before the orgasm washes over her slender body. Her thick thighs shake when her orgasm starts, her butt is spasming as  
her hips thrust forward toward the mans fingers. Her pussy squirts two times, the liquid coating her inner thighs.  
"UNHHH!! UNHHH!!" Barbara moans as she squirts all over herself, unable to stop her orgasm even if she wanted to. Barbara's body relaxes, the bonds supporting her weight.  
"You're telling me I didn't even need this?" The man holds up the cylindrical device with the ball on top. It is then that Barbara recognizes what it is. A vibrator.  
"Don't worry sweetie we'll be using it soon enough. I can tell you're excited."  
Barbara's eyes are glossed over from her current state of euphoria, but when she sees the vibrator they open wide with fear.  
"If he could make me cum that easy with his fingers, there's no way I'll be able to handle that!" She thinks to herself. Barbara is ashamed of herself for being so weak. She's a super heroine! She's supposed to protect people, but she's too weak to protect herself from this crazy guy.  
"Alright blondie, are you ready?" The man asks.  
"Please stop, I won't interfere with whatever your evil plans are I promise. Please don't make me cum again." Barbara begs the man now.  
At that moment one of the mans henchmen brings out a fancy camera and begins setting it up.  
"What is that for??" Barbara asks.  
"We've hacked into the local broadcast, so now everyone in the city is gonna see how weak you really are.  
"What!? No! You can't!!" Barbara pleads with the villainous man.  
"What? You don't want all these people to see me make you cum?" The man asks sarcastically.  
"Please don't! I can't cum again!" Barbara tries to stop the inevitable, but to no avail.  
The man just smiles and turns on the vibrator, making Barbara flinch when the sound of buzzing fills the room.  
The vibrator presses against Barbara's clit, and she instantly feels the results.  
"Nnnmmmm!" Barbara tries to contain her moaning as best she can. The man grabs her perfect butt and presses the vibrator harder into her clit, making Barbara's eyes roll to the back of her head.  
"UHHHHHHHGOD" Barbara moans uncontrollably as her mouth hangs open, her lower body now vibrating.  
Barbara's long legs shake and her knees come together when the man starts moving the device in circles over her clit.  
"I-I can't cont-trol myself!" Barbara moans out now as her hips thrust to meet the vibrator, bringing her closer to orgasm.  
"What was that you said about your clit?" The man asks.  
"It's- it's my w-weakness! Ohhhhhhh right there right there!!" Barbara yells as the man moves the vibrator up and down as fast as he can on her clit.  
"I'm too weak! I'M CUMMING!!!" Barbara screams as her body locks up for a moment, before releasing an insanely strong orgasm all over her shaking thighs. She squirts hard all over the vibrator still pleasuring her pussy.  
"OH OH OH UHHHHHHHH fuck yeah!!!" Barbara can't contain her moans in the slightest anymore. The man takes the vibrator off of her clit and turns it off, looking at the beautiful blonde super heroine he just defeated, satisfied with his work. Her thighs are undergoing spasms from an overload in pleasure. Her head is hanging low, her body only supported by the restraints around her wrists.  
"Now let's give this another try" the man says as he pulls out the hypnosis device from earlier. He puts his hand under her chin, lifting her head so she can look into his eyes.  
"Feeling weak?" He asks.  
She nods, looking defeated and scared.  
"Good. The camera wasn't on by the way, but I knew it would make you cum faster. You like it." The man says before turning on the light on the device and shining it into Barbara's eyes.  
Immediately her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open, completely entranced by the powerful light. Soon her eyes close, head dropping as she falls into a hypnotic sleep.  
"Very good. Now, when you wake up, you will be under my complete control, but you won't remember anything that has happened up until you wake up. You won't remember being hypnotized, but when I snap my fingers, you will have to do everything that I say."  
Before snapping his fingers, the man and his henchmen dry off Barbara's thighs and the ground below her, before pulling up her panties and putting her catsuit back on her body.  
*snap*  
Barbara slowly opens her eyes, a pained look on her face.  
"Wha...where am I?" She asks, taking in her surroundings.  
"What the hell is going on??" she asks the man angrily.  
"Who are you? Let me out of these restraints right now!" she demands.  
"Okay." the man simply responds.  
He unclasps the restraints on her arms and steps away, his hands behind his back.  
Barbara rubs her sore wrists and steps towards him, ready to fight.  
"You've made a big mistake, I hope you have enough men to take me on bud" Barbara says, raising her fists.  
"Why don't you slap your ass?" the man says.  
Barbara reaches behind her and slaps her ass hard, her butt cheek jiggling in response.  
"What the fuck!?" Barbara is shocked by her own actions.  
"Unzip your suit there"  
"I will not!" Barbara exclaims as she reaches for the zipper, pulling it down to below her belly button.  
"What the- how are you doing this!?!?" Barbara looks at the man in complete confusion and anger.  
"Squeeze your boobs"  
"No! Stop this!" Barbara yells as she brings her hands up to her large natural breasts and squeezes, groping the soft flesh.  
"I can't stop myself!" Barbara realizes, having a moment of panic.  
"Take off your suit completely." the man instructs, and Barbara begins stripping down.  
"No! You can't see me naked!" she says.  
Barbara pulls her slender legs out of the suit, standing in front of the man now entirely naked except for her panties.  
"Don't you dare!" She says.  
"Why don't you give me those panties you have on there?" the man asks. Barbara pulls down her panties and steps out of them, before handing them to the well dressed man.  
"Thank you dear. Now cum for me."  
"UHHHHH FUCK!!!" Barbara moans involuntarily as her body instantly orgasms. Her pussy squirts hard all over her long legs and she falls to her knees. "Mmmmmmm oh my god! How did you do that!?" Barbara looks up at the man, both hands over her pussy.  
"Take my dick out for me, would you?" the man says to her. She knee-walks to the man and pulls down his dress pants, followed by his boxers, before gripping his large dick in her hand.  
"Oh god. This is humiliating!" Barbara exclaims.  
"I bet it is. Good thing you'll be too busy to think about it. Suck my cock."  
Barbara wraps her plump lips around the head of his penis, sucking on the tip. She takes a few inches into her mouth, before pulling away and licking from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip. She takes it in her mouth again, moaning in protest as she is unable to stop herself from preforming these lewd actions. She forces herself to take more of it in her mouth, gagging on the large dick. She finally takes the whole thing in her mouth, and looks up at the man with watering eyes.  
"Good job, you must really want this dick don't you?"  
Barbara takes his dick out of her mouth before responding,  
"Yes" she responds before shaking her head.  
"What!? No I don't! I don't!"  
"You want me to fuck you?" the man asks.  
"Please fuck me. Oh god why did I say that!?" Barbara is extremely conflicted with herself.  
"Come lay down on this table and spread your legs."  
Barbara follows the man to a silver table and lays on her back, long legs spreading revealing her clean shaven pussy to the man.  
"You're lucky you get to see this" Barbara says harshly referring to her sexy naked form.  
"Touch yourself"  
"I will not!" She says as her fingers make contact with her clit.  
"Ah fuck" she moans when she rubs her own clit in circles.  
Barbara leans her head back and opens her mouth.  
"Oh god please stop this" she moans to the man.  
"Why is that? Is it your weakness?" the man asks innocently.  
"y-yes" she answers reluctantly.  
"If I keep going, I'm gonna cum" she admits to him.  
"Fuck I can't believe I just said that!" She angrily thinks to herself.  
"Oh is that so? Make yourself cum" he instructs.  
"Oh god not AGAINNNNN!!!!"  
"UHHHHHHHHH UHHHHHH FUCKING F-FUCK OH GOD!!!"  
Barbara can't stop moaning at the top of her lungs as she rubs her clit fast and hard, making herself orgasm on the table while this evil man watches. Her hot body jiggles and shakes all over, her long legs going numb and experiencing severe muscle spasms from her orgasm. Her large boobs jiggle all over the place and she grabs one instinctively and squeezes, pinching her rock hard nipple. Her pussy squirts hard and doesn't stop, a series of 10 or more squirts spray out of her pussy. Her body is writhing around and her hips are thrusting repeatedly.  
"Now...I'm going to fuck you."  
To be continued...


End file.
